


Bath Time

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Futuro [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento familiare tra Squalo, Xanxus e la piccola Nelly.[Questa flashfic partecipa a "Una challange per amica" indetta dal gruppo Writer's Wing:: Solo le migliori fanfiction su Facebook].Tema: FAMIGLIA.





	Bath Time

Bath Time

 

Bollicine pallide volavano all’interno della stanza, diffondendosi dalla vasca a tutto il resto del bagno. S’infrangevano contro le alte finestre colorate, si dirigevano verso gli alti lampadari d’oro o esplodevano a qualche mano di distanza dall’ampio tetto di marmo.

Le risate di una bambina si mischiavano a dei bassi grugniti inframmezzati da sbuffi.

“ _Vooooi_!”. La voce di Superbi risuonava per la camera, coprendo completamente i rumori esterni.

La luce che filtrava attraverso la tendina bianca sottile di pizzo illuminava gli orecchini di Xanxus, faceva splendere i lunghi capelli argentei di Superbi e si rifletteva sia nella ceramica candida che nelle mattonelle lisce.

Squalo mise le mani sotto le ascelle della bambina e la sollevò, la piccola ridacchiò dimenando i piedi, scalciando la schiuma bianca nella tinozza.

Nelly afferrò la coda di procione appesa ai lunghi capelli mori di Xanxus, le sue piccole dita pallide affondavano nella pelliccia soffice.

“Papà!” strepitò la piccola.

Squalo le sorrise, avvicinando il viso a quello della bambina. I suoi lunghi capelli si confondevano con quella della piccola.

“Sì?” domandò Xanxus, voltandosi nella loro direzione.

“Ti voglio bene” disse la bambina. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, le mancavano gl’incisivi.

Xanxus si sporse e le posò un bacio sulla punta del nasino a patatina.

“Anche io, tesoro” disse, mentre la figlia lasciava andare la sua coda di procione.

Squalo socchiuse gli occhi, addolcendo il sorriso e la fece sedere nuovamente sul fondo della vasca, posandole un bacio sulla testa.

“E a me cosa dici, piccola?” domandò.

Nelly si voltò e lo abbracciò, appoggiando la guancia sul petto sottile e umido di Superbi.

“Voglio bene anche a te, papà” disse.

Squalo le fece alzare la testa e le appoggiò una mano sugli occhi, iniziandole a insaponare i capelli.

“La mia bellissima ‘pesciolina” disse. Le sciacquò i capelli, il sapone si mischiò alla schiuma del bagno.

Xanxus osservò la piccola riaprire gli occhi, cercando intorno a sé. Recuperò una paperella di gomma sul fondo della vasca e gliela porse, la bambina la prese e la strinse al petto.

Squalo utilizzò una spugna per pulire il corpo minuto della bambina, ascoltando i versi striduli della paperella, che fu lasciata di nuovo affondare nel fondo della vasca.

< Non capisco perché non galleggia. Forse gliene dovremmo comprare una nuova… Avevo visto una barchetta bellissima nel negozio di giocattoli del paese qui vicino. Chissà se le piacerebbe di più > rifletté Superbi.

Nelly osservò le cicatrici sul viso di Xanxus, le sue iridi color perla brillavano. Sporse il labbro inferiore e giocherellò con le piume di pappagallo che decoravano la capigliatura del genitore.

“ _Bosshu_ , non dovresti venire con quella roba in testa, non è igienica. Rischi di non insegnarle cos’è la pulizia” borbottò Squalo.

“Per quello ci pensi tu, feccia ossessiva compulsiva” rispose Xanxus. Utilizzò una voce roca, ma nella parte finale aveva un tono ironico e più caldo. Chiuse gli occhi e posò un bacio sulle labbra di Squalo, che arrossì.

Nelly ridacchiò, nascondendosi la bocca con la mano.

Squalo nascose il viso vermiglio dietro una coltre di capelli argentei.

“Anche io bacio!” trillò Nelly.

“Subito, piccola mia” disse Xanxus. Si sporse e le diede un bacio con lo schiocco sulla guancia rosea.

< I miei due papà si amano > pensò la bambina.


End file.
